


Finding Fulfilment

by SamuelJames



Category: CSI: NY, NCIS
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Tony submits to Mac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Fulfilment

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Finding Fulfilment  
> Pairing: Tony DiNozzo/Mac Taylor  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: The first time Tony submits to Mac  
> Disclaimer: NCIS and CSI: NY are the property of their creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Kinks: BDSM and spanking  
> Notes: Written for Caz for her birthday and in thanks for always being so supportive. Filling her prompt Tony(sub)/Mac(dom), the first time Tony gives himself to Mac  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Shortly after transferring to the New York Crime Lab, Tony develops a crush on Mac. He thinks Mac likes him but he can't tell for sure. He works hard and Mac praises him. Don mentions Mac's wife so Tony's hopes fade. There's still a chance he might be bi but hitting on your new boss is a bad idea. Mac's demeanor and way of carrying himself screams Dom to Tony but it's a very personal thing that you can't just ask. There are of course worse problems in the world but Tony wants to submit, needs to. Over the next while Mac's in many of his dreams and when he masturbates he imagines Mac is there giving him orders.

Safe, self-bondage helps somewhat. It gets him off but it doesn't give him the same feeling of helplessness. Being reliant on someone else for movement and knowing he can't free himself is the best thing for Tony. Tying ropes around his torso and tying his legs to the bed give him the sensory experience of rope against skin, but he wants someone who'll do this for him. He does some googling and finds a club that looks promising but comes home alone and a little disappointed. There'd been one nice guy who Tony had no chemistry with and another who talked too much about control and power for Tony's liking. He's not about to surrender control to someone on a power trip just to satisfy his own desires.

Work continues in much the same way with Tony getting more praise from Mac. He gets to the know the team a little better and slowly moves from the colleague category into the friends one. Don invites him over to watch the game and Tony gets to hang out with him and Danny. After work one evening the team go out for drinks and Tony blushes when Don catches him looking at Mac. To avoid an interrogation he offers to buy another round. Tony's waiting at the bar when Mac appears beside him.

"Can you add two beers to that order? Sheldon just arrived with Lindsey."

"Sure."

"Thanks, Tony."

Tony answers, "you're welcome, Sir." The Sir is not completely inappropriate but they are off the clock and even at work everyone usually just calls him Mac.

Two days later he finds a note in his locker from Mac asking Tony to come to his place after work. He looks for Mac but Stella says he's gone to a meeting. Tony has no choice but to wonder what Mac wants and the day seems to drag. If he was in work trouble Mac would speak to him at work so Tony's mind races with possibilities. He doesn't know what to expect but Mac welcomes him in and Tony can smell garlic, definitely something cooking.

"Bolognese okay, Tony?"

"Sure. Smells great. Do you need any help?"

"No thanks, everything is under control."

Mac chats about work making Tony think that this might be some sort of welcome to the team thing but as they're eating dinner Mac gives him quite a few unprofessional looks.

"I was at Spirit a few weeks ago with a friend and his partner."

"Oh." Tony berates himself for his inelegant response.

"I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure if you liked me, until you called me Sir the other night."

Tony blushes, "not very subtle of me."

"Well it's a mutual attraction. I don't usually date colleagues so if we're going to do this I'll have Stella do your appraisals to quash any rumors of favoritism."

Mac tops up both their glasses and when they finish dinner they move to the living room.

"I assume you've had previous relationships as a submissive?""Yes, Sir. She was also a colleague, Mistress Abby."

"My wife and I were quite vanilla. She liked to tie me up occasionally but that was it. Before Claire I was a Dom in two previous relationships with men. I prefer to be called by name unless the Sir thing is a major kink for you. Can you tell me about those, Tony? I'll need to know your turn-ons and your limits."

"Sure, Mac. I crave discipline and care, I'm a contradiction sometimes. I like to be ordered but not forced. I don't enjoy being humiliated or being talked down to even though I willingly let people give me orders. I love being restrained, spanked and paddled. I like sex without props too sometimes so it's more than just play or a scene. Ideally I want a partner, not just a Dom. Abby trained me out of a lot of my bad habits but sometimes when I'm feeling needy I act out. She made me see that I was looking for any attention but spanking is something I've always liked, used to hit myself with a ruler when I was jerking off. I'm rambling, nerves."

"It's fine to be nervous, Tony, I certainly am. It's only natural at the beginning of a new relationship. You don't have to censor your words with me but you don't have to fill any gaps in conversation either. This is not an interview, you've already got the job. This is just to see how we'll proceed. I'm very on board with being partners, I do like dirty talk but I won't use insults. Are there any other kinks you really like? I want to be sure I can be the Dom that you need and I do have some boundaries like breathplay."

"Not my thing either," said Tony relieved that he and Mac are compatible. "Spanking and bondage are my favorite things, feeling helpless but knowing I'm safe."

Mac crosses the room and sits next to Tony. He kisses him gently. "You'll always be safe with me. I've had previous partners say I'm stern but I think you'll like that."

Tony nods.

"I'll need to know your safeword."

"It's Autumn."

Mac kisses Tony again and without having to push feels Tony lean back so that Mac ends up half lying on top of him. He wants to keep going but Mac makes himself stop their impromptu make out session. Tony looks as disappointed as Mac feels.

"I want it too but it's important that the first time be right. Come over tomorrow at eight unless we're caught up with a case and we can do a lot more than kiss. I assume you have toys."

"Yes, Mac."

"I want you to wear a plug. I'll leave the door unlocked. When you arrive, I want you to strip and kneel here in front of the couch."

"I really hope we don't have to work late."

"Me either," says Mac.

He kisses Tony goodbye and spends some time planning for the following night. Tony seems so eager to please and Mac's looking forward to their evening a lot.

At ten past eight the following night a nervous Tony is waiting for Mac. He wonders how long Mac will leave him here. Perhaps it is a test of Tony's patience. He thinks about the different ways tonight might go and finds himself wanting it all. Knowing that it's beyond his control he thinks of the kiss last night instead recalling Mac's weight on top of him for those few brief moments. Mac had made no mention of their plans at work today, understandably. He'd hardly even spoken to Tony except for two case related questions. Tony takes a few deep breaths, he really wants this to work out.

Mac is nervous too of course but excited. Tony is smart, gorgeous, charming and he'd responded so well to Mac's kisses. He runs through his final preparations, having decided how tonight will go. There couldn't be a punishment since Tony had done nothing wrong but Mac wants to give Tony his favorite thing so he will spank him. Before greeting his guest Mac looks over the bedroom one final time making sure everything is laid out where Tony will see it. Tony is waiting as requested looking both contrite and the picture of temptation. He's kneeling with his legs splayed and his hands behind his back. When Mac walks behind him Tony leans forward allowing Mac to see the base of the plug.

Tony takes a deep breath hoping it will calm the butterflies in his stomach. Mac hasn't said anything, hasn't touched him or even smiled at him. Perhaps he shouldn't have agreed so readily that stern was a good idea. Mac's gaze is pretty intense but then it seems to soften fractionally and he offers Tony his hand. He leads Tony to the bedroom and stops outside the door.

"I'm not going to lecture you but I want you to know that you don't have to prove anything to me tonight. If it gets too much stop me."

"Yes, Mac."

Mac kisses Tony, pressing against him briefly and then opens the door. Tony notices the items on the bed first; rope, leather cuffs, a paddle and a spreader bar. Then he notices the condoms and lube on the nightstand. Tony walks over to the bed and touches the rope almost reverentially which Mac takes note of. Tony touches the paddle next.

"The paddle is optional, it's more for a punishment but you said you enjoy spanking."

"Your hand would be good, Mac."

"Okay. I want to tie your hands in front of you."

Tony holds out his hands to Mac who quickly binds them and checks that they aren't too tight.

"Bend over."

Tony complies and rests his arms on the bed. Mac takes the spreader bar and crouches down to secure the fastenings, having to move Tony's legs a little. Tony feels a little silly with his ass sticking up in the air but a soft kiss on his back distracts him. It's quickly followed by the first slap. There is nothing tentative about it which Tony appreciates, it's been too long. Tony drops his head resting it on his bound hands as the spanking continues. It hurts but it's so good. Mac punctuates the slaps with further kisses to Tony's back and soft touches to his ass and thighs reinforcing the pleasure/pain connection for Tony. Mac hits the base of the plug with the next smack causing Tony to groan.

Mac skims his fingers across Tony's ass and even that gentle pressure makes Tony hiss. He feels Mac's fingers slide lower and then press his perineum. Mac fondles Tony's balls and reaches up with his other hand to pinch Tony's nipple. Tony shudders from the various sensations. Mac moves again sliding his hand across Tony's ass before turning his attention to the plug. Mac twists it a little teasing Tony before pulling it out slowly.

"You good, Tony?"

"Uh huh."

"Final ten now." Mac slaps him five times on one cheek and then five on the other, each smack quickly landing on the site of the previous one. Tony's so sore and completely turned on.

"Good boy, Tony, your ass looks so red and so lovely. I can feel the heat before I even touch you. I am going to touch you though and I will make you come."

Tony loves the authoritative tone of Mac's voice. His hands and legs are quickly freed and Mac looks him up and down in an almost predatory way. It gives Tony a rush of excitement and lust.

"Kneel on the bed for me."

Tony follows Mac's orders watching as Mac undresses. His gaze falls to Mac's cock and he quickly looks back up. Mac is smiling and Tony grins in return, "you caught me looking".

Mac climbs onto the bed and kisses Tony, softly trailing kisses down Tony's neck. When Tony goes to move his arms Mac stops him.

"Not done yet, Tony."

Mac takes the leather cuffs and secures Tony's hands in front of him. The rope hadn't particularly hurt but the lining of the cuffs is very soft by comparison. Mac pushes the pillows aside and ushers Tony forward. He loops a leather strap around one of the bars on his headboard and then around the chain linking Tony's cuffs. Mac buckles the strap and kisses Tony once more gripping Tony's hair as he does so.

"I promise we'll do more ropes next time but I don't think either of us would last through the intricacies of binding you beautifully."

"Believe me, Mac, there's nothing lacking about tonight."

"Good."

Tony rests on his forearms again with the cuffs pulling his wrists slightly up. He hears Mac tear the condom wrapper then feels a trickle of lube on his ass. Mac pushes two fingers inside him.

"You look so good right now."

"Thanks, Mac, that feels good. I'm ready."

Mac gets into position and enters Tony slowly with a running commentary on how responsive Tony is and how much that turns Mac on. Tony gasps when Mac's fully in and pushing against his sore ass. Each thrust reinforces what a good job Mac had done spanking him. He begins babbling when Mac reaches round to stroke his cock. He's so close and guesses Mac is too from the slightly more forceful thrusts.

"God, Mac, so close, that's good."

Mac comes first and it takes just a few more strokes of Tony's cock to make him come. He disposes of the condom but returns quickly to free Tony's hands.

Tony lies on his side avoiding the wet patch. "That was wonderful, thank you, Mac."

"You don't need to thank me."

"I want to though. I didn't know exactly how tonight would go but it was great for me."

Mac smiles at Tony and whispers, "it was great for me too." Mac crouches down next to the bed and touches Tony's face softly, brushing his thumb across Tony's cheek. He runs his hand down Tony's arm and takes Tony's hand lifting it up to his mouth to kiss it. "You did so good today and we are going to have the best time together."

Tony can't keep the smile off his face. It's only the start and things can't possibly always be this perfect but right now Tony feels like the luckiest sub in the world.


End file.
